


花粉症

by Satoshi0428



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoshi0428/pseuds/Satoshi0428
Kudos: 10





	花粉症

樱井翔，花粉症患者，现居东京，职业主播。  
1981年出生的无神论者。

那是今晚之前。

在这樱井翔人生的第三十八个春天，本以为和前三十七个一样，无非是带着口罩上下班，回家面对自己又痒又肿的眼睛苦逼兮兮地吃药。  
之前常吃的紫色盒装过敏药楼下药房卖断了货，万般无奈之下买了药房医生眼冒金光倾情推荐的另一款。

使用感受只有两个字。垃圾。  
怎么会有过敏药的副作用是产乳？？

一开始吃效果还不错，吃着吃着整个人都不对劲了。  
这下可好不仅每天出门要戴口罩，还要用海绵垫防溢奶，还好主播整天西装三件套并不怎么明显。但是过敏药要一周才能到货，就是说，樱井主播还要再坚持七天。  
从被窝露出一双大眼睛，看着日历上被自己圈起来的到货日期，难得的周末也阴郁了起来。

“你好你好，樱井翔先生是吗。”

这人说话像是刚学的日语一样。  
诶不对，樱井翔堂堂正正单身基佬这么多年，屋里哪来的别人？  
被吓得坐起身。

“不要害怕，我叫satoshi！来拯救你的花粉症的！”

还挺自豪，你怎么不等我八十大寿再来呢？  
穿着紫色紧身衣在眼前乱飞的小葡萄。  
仔细瞅瞅，好吧，长得挺好看的小葡萄，坐在空气中小细腿晃得樱井翔恐高都犯了。

“你先下来。”

瞥开盯着那两条腿的视线同时，紧绷的声线里还有点心虚。  
好死不死，自来熟地直接落到了樱井翔腿上。  
在被子下面被压住的腿不自然地动了两下，satoshi也没反应，可能是觉得面对面更容易交流，更过分地两腿一开鸭子坐在了上面。  
大早上来这么一出，樱井翔真的很难控制身为壮年基佬的生理反应。

“我知道你哦你是主播对吗？好帅哦，我们星球都没见过你这么帅的人诶！”

边直球夸奖边靠近樱井翔表情不太自然的脸。

“脸怎么这么红呀？” 

“你们怎么给人治病的？”

实在不敢再和脸蛋圆圆长相踩在自己取向上的紫星人对视，迫不得已换了个当下很重要的话题。

“啊！差点忘了！”

说着从手心变出一盒樱井翔正在吃的过敏药，窘迫地抠着盒子，声音越来越小

“这个是我们失败的产品，不知道怎么就流通到地球了...但是你放心我们一定会负起责任的！”

一提到这个樱井翔火就不打一出来。

“怎么负责？这药副作用多严重你们试过吗就敢拿出来卖？”

被一直好声好气的男人吓了一跳，忍不住缩了缩肩膀，咬住下唇眼泪也开始在眼眶里打转。  
隔着手套试着摸索了一下樱井翔的睡衣扣子，有点打滑。

“对不起...”  
“对不起有用……吗”

樱井翔的难听话噎在喉咙里来不及说，面前的人好像也没在听，磨磨蹭蹭扯着背后的东西，也就半分钟，上半身的紫色胶皮衣就已经掉到了肩膀下面。  
春分过后的早晨不算冷却也没热到哪去，浅色的皮肤有些发抖，锁骨处被勒出一道红痕。  
赶忙上去扯住，温热的锁骨被冰凉的手指碰到，像是触了电一样凹得更深。

“嗯...凉...”  
“对不起对不起，你有话好好说脱衣服干什么！”  
“因为要给你脱衣服，这个上半身是一体的隔着它解不开你的扣子...”  
“哦……不对不对，你脱我衣服又要干什么？”

看起来实在很难组织语言的样子，索性放弃解释，鼓鼓脸蛋给自己打了个气，利落地把胶皮衣从手臂上扯下来，细皮嫩肉被摩擦得通红一片。  
有点心疼也不好直说，暖热了手再去抓，把光裸的手臂和还未来得及脱下的另一只手腕握住，胸前白皙的软肉被挤在了一起。  
  
“不说你就等着感冒。”

幼稚的威胁，眼神看似生气却飘忽不敢直视，毕竟自己的生理反应还支棱着。

“你不是！有奶！我、我帮你弄没啊！”

理直气壮地说完整张脸都红得滴血，晶亮的眼睛灼灼地用上目线盯着樱井翔，虽然被放开了但只有一瞬，反手把两截手腕又扣在自己身后。  
果断的男人倒是没有多想，只是不能接受小葡萄前胸被挤出类似乳沟一样的那条细缝，再这样下去他的鼻血就会离家出走。  
距离突然被拉近，下巴磕在樱井翔的胸肌上，小声呼痛的下一秒就被堵住了嘴。

“弄吧。”

明明很普通的两个字，被沙哑的嗓音包裹一遍滑进satoshi的耳朵里，就像热油里倒进了水一样炸开。两手紧张地交握，裸露在外的皮肤被灼热的手掌抚摸激起一片小疙瘩。  
大概是因为急出了一层薄汗，所以胶皮衣似乎是粘在了身上怎么都揭不下来。

“我、我脱不掉了...”

委屈的哭腔黏黏糊糊的听得人心肝颤，理智已经渐渐走远的樱井翔扭身去床头柜里翻找什么，却忘了自己还被satoshi抱着腰，毫无防备地倒进床里。

“可以剪吗？”  
“不知道我只有这一件衣服，剪了我就没有衣服穿了。”

本就软糯的声音到最后几乎听不见，脸也越埋越深，看得出是真的不知所措。  
那么负责做决定的人当然就要果决一点，伸长手够出来抽屉里的剪刀，握在手里暖了几分钟，揽着趴在自己身上的人一起坐起来。

“可能还是会有一点凉，但你忍忍千万别动，不然划伤就不好了。”

话音未落，金属的刀背就贴上了satoshi的肩胛骨，猛然抓紧樱井翔背后的睡衣，眼睛也不敢睁，由于小腹那地方被一根令人害羞的东西顶着，因此也不敢靠太近。  
樱井翔简单地把袖子剪完，差不多上半身就解决了，深紫色衬得satoshi上半身简直白得发光，淡粉色的乳晕像一朵樱花绽放在雪里。  
双手刚被解放就没歇着摸上睡衣的纽扣，却被拦住。

“你确定？”

“嗯。”

一颗一颗生涩地解开睡衣扣子，到底与快要冲破睡裤的巨物只有两层布料之隔，颤巍巍地蹭过支起来的顶端，樱井翔低沉的闷哼像是野兽捕猎之前的摩拳擦掌，危险又充满荷尔蒙的气息。

敞开睡衣两襟向外，看得出来有在精心锻炼的胸肌急促地起伏，比自己颜色稍深的乳尖渗着白色的液体。  
温顺地低下头含住它，轻抿了一口，男人精瘦的腰便剧烈地扭动甚至差点把他从腿上掀下去。

“痛吗？”  
“不。”  
“那我继续？”  
“继续。”

得到允许之后更慢条斯理起来，湿漉漉的舌尖把液体从顶端舔走，残留的唾液使它变得更晶亮，怎么也舔不干净就算了，离开前胸的时候发现胸肌前都出了汗，湿了一大片。  
欲哭无泪地抬起头看着樱井翔，瘪了嘴又准备撒娇。

“你可真会折磨人。”

把satoshi往上抬了抬和自己平视，从坐姿变成跪姿，轻笑一声咬上粉嫩柔软的唇，舌头探进去还能尝到若有若无的奶香，直到怀里的人快要喘不上气才作罢。  
两手也没有闲着从腰界探进去，挺翘的臀部几乎和紧绷的胶衣严丝合缝，加上又出了汗，便更是寸步难行。

“裤子也要剪哦。”

事到如今也没有商量的必要，抽出手来给小葡萄转了个身，慌张的趴下身子无意间翘着浑圆的屁股送到樱井翔的脸前。  
面对秀色可餐的一幕他自然不会客气，冰凉的剪刀从沿着胶料滑到臀缝，坏心眼地没有从头剪，而是像开裆裤一样贴着皮肤只在后穴处剪了个口子。

哟，没穿内裤。

舔湿手指从圆洞伸进去摸到紧缩褶皱的菊花，轻轻地打圈揉弄，深一下浅一下地挑逗那处青涩的花蕾，也没有放过satoshi平坦的细腰轻轻颤动的曼妙场面。

“嗯...啊！”

三根手指撑开流着蜜液的诱人洞穴，中指不知道顶到了哪里，绵软的呻吟声突然拔高，然后浑身脱力地趴在被子上，小声嘤咛。

收回手指把已经软成一滩的人捞起来，光滑的后背靠进樱井翔的前胸，蝴蝶骨和凸起的乳头摩擦，差点又有出奶的迹象。  
单手扯掉自己的睡裤和内裤，早就硬得不行的性器弹出来紧贴住被胶衣包裹的部位，色情地磨蹭。  
从身后搂住窄细的腰身，舔弄着泛红的耳垂。

“satoshi这么厉害，一定也能把它放进去吧？”

不知道自己厉害在哪却无师自通地摸上那根尺寸惊人的肉棒，用娇嫩的手心贴着茎身滑动，然后反手摸索被剪开的口子，整个上半身被撑成了一个拉满的弓，焦灼地发着抖。  
樱井翔不忍心看他为难，握住圈在自己小兄弟上的手一点一点往肉穴里送，慢到性器甚至可以在软烂的花朵里烙下深刻而永久的纹路。  
尽管如此，整根没入的时候怀里的人还是被吓了一跳，后穴里满满当当地被占领，他觉得自己要被撑坏烫坏了。

“好烫...啊！慢一点不要...”

这个姿势过于极致，以至于他只要松懈就会狠狠地下落，被那根巨物无情地贯穿。就像是被钉在十字架上一样动弹不得，只能任由身子里的热杵把他捅破捣碎，连灵魂都要被挤出身体，除了求饶和呻吟什么都没法做。

保持着同一个姿势射进他身体里的时候，小葡萄的意识已经涣散到不知道什么地方去了。  
樱井翔也没想到自己会像个饿死鬼一样恨不得死在他身上，暗骂自己禽兽的同时不忘拿过剪刀把差不多长成第二层皮肤的胶衣剪开，白皙的腿被蒸腾得膝盖泛红，秀气的肉棒无精打采地耷拉着。  
深呼吸跟自己蠢蠢欲动的孽根较量了好几分钟才让自己不至于做出更禽兽的事。

“唔...冷”

不着寸缕的satoshi无意识地往樱井翔怀里钻，在梦里也依旧是软乎乎的语气。  
赶忙把人抱紧被子里裹好，没忍住捏了一把手感极佳的脸蛋，心里也变得热烘烘的。

看来你要帮我治一辈子的病了。

end


End file.
